Recently Nintendo announced the Revolution controller. Shaped like a television remote control, the Revolution controller uses internal sensors to translate the user's wrist, arm and hand movements on screen. Revolution enables gamers to move his/her arm in a virtual sword fight or taking virtual aim at onscreen monsters.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,388 discloses a game system displaying a three-dimensional game space on a display includes a housing held by a player, a tilt sensor provided on the housing, a viewpoint coordinates determination mechanism for determining viewpoint coordinates in accordance with an output value of the tilt sensor, and a game image generation processing mechanism for generating a game image based on the viewpoint coordinates determined by the viewpoint coordinates determination mechanism. The game system allows the player to feel as if the three-dimensional game space is tilted in accordance with a tilt of a game device, etc., with a minimal processing burden.